Tonight's the Night
by Emberroses
Summary: Today is Angelina's wedding day, the day she has dreamed of all her life, and tonight is the night she will be with the man she loves for the first time. Will it be all she dreamed of can she please him as she so wants to?


**Disclaimer: The characters used in this story are not mine. They are the property of J K Rowling and have been used to fit my sick little fantasies.**

**Warning: This is a mature story, that is to say there will be sex, bumping uglies, getting some booty, whatever you would like to call it do not read if this will offend you in any way.**

She stared into the mirror nervously checking her reflection compulsively every three seconds. Her long dark hair had been styled in large curls that had been pinned up with star clips topped with a tiara that had been passed through her family for hundreds of years The beautiful white dress she was wearing contrasted perfectly with her dark skin and did a wonderful job insinuating her beautiful curves.

"You look lovely, Angelina, he won't run away," Katie Bell leaned over her friends shoulder smiling into the mirror.

"Really, cuz I think my hair is starting to fall and my tiara doesn't look straight and are you sure this dress fits properly shouldn't it be tighter, oh Katie I'm so nervous," she could feel herself rambling but she couldn't make herself stop she was panicking.

"Calm down, Angelina, you luck absolutely stunning," piped in her other friend Alicia Spinnet from the corner where she was fixing her own hair staring into the mirror.

Angelina continued to stair into the mirror at last she just sighed and accepted that she looked as good as she possibly could. It was her wedding day and she was in a panic. It was large wedding and had taken nearly a year to plan, and what a year it had been and though Angelina was glad it was all over she was terrified that something would go horribly wrong.

"Are you ready, Angelina?" Katie placed her hand on her shoulder.

It was time. As the other girls filed out of the room Angelina's father entered. He was a large man, nearly 6'5" with dark skin. He was dressed in a black tuxedo that seemed to be struggling to hold his robust frame.

"Are you ready, Angel?" his voice rumbled as he smiled down at his daughter who was still staring into the mirror.

Angelina looked up at her father and smiled nervously. Angelina had always respected him even feared him and as a child she had always been certain she'd marry a man just like him, but she wasn't and she remembered how it had taken him so long to warm up to the idea of her marrying someone so unlike anyone in her family.

"As ready as I can be," her voice was soft but surprisingly strong.

Her father smiled down at his only child, "You look beautiful, like the angel you are. I can't believe my only child, my little girl, is getting married. A lucky man is he that gets to spend his life with an angel," he reached out his hand.

Angelina looked up and took his hand linking her arm in his. Arm in arm they walked together towards the sanctuary of the cathedral where they waited at the back of the procession. She could feel her hands shaking, she wished she could see him standing there waiting for her. She knew her nerves would be better if she could just see him. The procession moved along smoothly and now it was time. The bridal march began and Angelina held tight to her father's arm and for the first time in two days she saw her love standing waiting for her. His large amber eyes were bright with excitement as he looked at her. Angelina was happy to see that he looked even more excited than he had when his won the Quidditch finals. Oliver Wood, the amazing Quidditch star infamous for his abilities of blocking any goals that came his way and yet there he stood waiting for her. She'd known she'd loved him for years, but it wasn't til the final battle with Lord Voldemort as she fought along side him that she knew he loved her as well. Oliver had saved her life that night and ever since then she had been in his debt and all he had asked in response to her eternal gratitude was for her to love him, and it had been simple enough for her to grant him this. She'd loved Oliver since she was eleven years old and he had saved her from bullies on the Hogwarts Express.

Angelina felt her heart stop she had made it to the alter and her father had just kissed her on the cheek and stepped away, she looked up at Oliver who's eyes sparkled just as they always did when he looked at her and she took his hand.

"You look lovely my angel," Oliver whispered softly to her as he lead her to the altar.

Angelina smiled up at Oliver her eyes starting to glaze over with tears. Angelina had trouble concentrating on the what the pastor was saying and she was taken a bit by surprise when it was time for her vows which she had decided to write herself. She turned to look at Oliver and she was dangerously close to tears but she cleared her throat and began.

"Oliver, you have been my friend, my tyrannical Quidditch captain, and you have been the love of my life my everything . You've held me together when it seemed like I was falling apart, you have been my strength and my comfort. You were my shoulder to lean on and I'm honored that someone as amazing as you was even willing to marry me, and I promise that so long as there is breath in my body I will do everything I can to keep you save and happy," tears had begun to flow down Angelina's cheeks by now, but she looked into the eyes of her love and everything was ok. He reached out to dry her tears just as he always had. Now it was his turn and he stared down at her with those lovely eyes as he began his vows

"My angel, I remember the first time we met on the Hogwarts Express and I remember telling myself that little girl is the girl for me, and as the years passed by I only became more certain that you were the one I would spend my life with and life threw us a few curve balls and I did get scared you'd get away from me, but here we are and you are mine and I am yours just as I've always been. I would do anything for you of course,. You mentioned how I always there for you, but you have been there for me as well you believed in me when others did not you and are indeed the love of my life Angelina.

And next thing she knew she was hearing those words, "You may now kiss the bride," and Oliver bent to kiss her and it was full of all the passion of years. They were finally together now. All through the reception Angelina was in a daze and it all just seemed to slip past her. All the congratulations and photographs the dances it all seemed to be over in the blink of an eye and then they were al Oliver's apartment which was very nice he made quite a salary being the star Quidditch player he was.

"Welcome home angel," he said softly into her ear his arms were wrapped around her waist and he kissed her cheek softly.

"I need to get changed," she turned and gave him her sexiest smile she could manage. Before slipping away into the master bathroom.

Angelina had spent months looking for the perfect thing to wear and she finally had. She slipped into a perfect white lace teddy that was just long enough to cover her round bottom. The lace clung to her body as if it was a second skin and the pure white of the lace enhanced the smooth chocolate color of her skin in a very becoming way. She let her long hair down from the sparkling pins so that dark curls cascaded down her back an into her face. She appraised her reflection in the mirror for a moment turning this was and that before deciding she looked as good as she could.

"Don't make me come in there and get you, Angel," Oliver called from inside the bedroom.

Angelina smiled at his impatience he never was good at waiting. She opened the door to the bathroom and slowly slid out to find Oliver laying on the bed which he had covered in white rose petals and black silk sheets. The lights were dim and there was soft music playing in the background.

"Well, what do you think?" she cooed softly from the doorway.

"Oh," Oliver's mouth had fallen open and he seemed incapable of forming an appropriate sentence.

"Hmm, I thought you might say that," Angelina bit on her lip as she walked slowly towards Oliver straddling him on top of the bed. "I love you Oliver,'

"I love you too, Angel," his voice was soft but his eyes seemed to bore into her soul. They had never gone all the way before, Oliver had always been afraid to push her he knew she'd been hurt before and he'd wanted to respect that, but now was the time. Tonight they would be together.

Angelina leaned down to kiss Oliver gently at first but the kiss became more passionate as she slipped her tongue between his lips and his hands pulled her hips into his. Angelina pulled back breathless gazing down at Oliver with fire in her eyes. His hands traced the bottom of her teddy tickling the soft skin of her inner thigh.

"This is so lovely, you look like a true angel, but its about time for it to go," Oliver's voice was a low rumble as he pulled it over her head. For a moment he just stared at her beautiful body she wasn't wearing a bra and her breasts were perfect and her chocolate nipples were hard like chocolate he had to melt down with his hot mouth. His eyes went dark with desire and for a moment it made Angelina nervous.

"Oliver, are you ok. Did I do something wrong?" she wanted his approval very much so in this she wanted above all to please him tonight, tonight she would take Oliver into her body and she would take them both to place of ecstasy.

"No you're lovely, Angel, absolutely lovely," he ran his hand along her soft skin feeling chill bumps raise along her skin

Angelina leaned down to kiss Oliver softly and his hands ran down her spine sending chills throughout her body. Oliver's tongue traced her lips coaxing her to open her lips which she promptly did and she allowed his tongue to slide into her mouth engaging her own tongue in a battle with his. He rolled them over so that he was on top of her, he bit on her bottom lip softly causing her to groan slightly.

She always loved the feeling his biting caused in her. It wasn't pain it was just a sharp pleasure and it contrasted strongly with the soft kisses he normally showered her with. He began trailing kisses down her neck to her collar bone his tongue softly flicking the sensitive skin at the hollow of her neck eliciting soft gasps from her. Then he sunk his teeth into her skin causing her to cry out softly as he continued his trek downwards kissing between her breasts, he glanced up to her before kissing his way up the soft mound of her breast to her nipples that stood erect. Quickly he captured it in his mouth and sucked gently flicking his tongue over it gently. She arched her back pushing her nipple further into his warm mouth just as his other hand pinched and pulled on her other nipple. The two sensations worked well together giving making her body tremble. He moved his attention to her other breast sucking it between his lips as her breath caught before he began kissing down her lean stomach feeling her muscles tighten under his kisses. He let out a low groan as he reached the top of her lacy panties and he gazed up into her eyes searching for permission to continue, she nodded slightly and Oliver began kissing sucking through her panties feeling the heat of her body coming through the thin panties as they became mixed with a mixture of her juices and his saliva listening to Angelina's soft whimpering as she arched up off the bed.

"Take them off, Oliver," her voice was husky with desire.

Oliver slid the panties off revealing all of her glory for the first time and he felt his mind reeling. As he dove between her legs tasting her, feeling her juices flow down his chin as her hands raked through his hair and he slid a finger inside her, feeling her little body tremble and clench around his fingers and her climax washed over her body driving her over the edge. He washed her climax roll over her little body and it was beautiful to see.

She pulled him up until his lips met hers in a soft sensuous kiss. His erection pushing into her wet center in a way that drove them both insane.

"Now Oliver, I want you now," her voice was dripping with desire as she reached down to remove his pants and boxers Angelina chewed on her bottom lip as she saw his erection long and thick as Oliver positioned himself at her entrance and guided himself into her slowly savoring each inch. Oliver let out a low groan as he slid fully in she was so tight it was almost unbearable . Slowly he began to slide out getting almost all the way out before sliding gently into her again, he kept this pace up as long as he could her hips meeting his at every stroke her moans just feeding his desire.

"Oliver, harder," the request was little more than a gasp but as she stared up into her eyes he began to slam into her body eliciting a cry from her with each stroke. She felt her body beginning to unravel as he slid a hand between them and rubbed her clit as he slammed into her and it was all to much.

"OH MY…OLIVER!," she screamed out as her climax hit her hard slamming through her body with almost brutal force she had never cum this hard before.

It was all too much for Oliver her orgasm seeming to ripple through his own body forcing him to cum along with her emptying his seed into her. Before collapsing into a sweaty mass on top of her.

A shaky hand reached up to push back a stray strand of hair plastered to his head causing Oliver to open his eyes and look down at the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

"I love you, Angelina Wood," his voice was soft as he rolled off of her scared his weight was too much.

She felt tears building in her eyes, she loved this man with all her heart and she would be with him forever and there was nothing she wanted more.

"I love you too,"

**The End**

( **I write smut yes I do!! R & R PLEASE, but be nice its only my first time, writing smut that is.)**


End file.
